The Greatest Love
by Cutie Shortie Soo
Summary: Do Kyungsoo tidak percaya dengan adanya belahan jiwa dan Kim Jongin yang terus ia hindari. Kyungsoo hanya takut Jongin membuat jantungnya berdetak tak beraturan. KaiSoo/KAIDO Exo. TEASER. BL/Shounen-Ai,AU!.DL?DR!Mind to RnR?


**Title : The Greatest Love**

**Main cast : Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, BL/Shounen-Ai, AU! **

**Length : Chaptered – TEASER**

**Disclaimer : All cast belong to GOD and SMEnt but the story belong to me ^^**

**Warning! : Typo, geje, abal dan segala kekurangannya.**

* * *

Huyeeeeee ~

Nista banget gue, sebenernya pengen publish Chap.3 nya **Hades and Persephone**, tapi ntar aja deh ~

Abis nonton Percy Jackson *lha apa hubungannya coba*

Teaser dulu yang nongol pemirsah XD, kalo review gak sesuai target saya, kali ini saya gak bakal apdet hahaha

Maaf bukannya sok, tapi…ya gitu deh…saya pengin tau aja respon terhadap fanfict2 saya gimana,letak kesalahan saya dimana,yang kurang apa,beberapa masukan dsb.

Saya kan baru disini hehehe ~

Wokelah capcuz ~

Storyline ini tercipta(?) karna saya kebanyakan nonton drama korea #wuuussssshhhh

Enjoy ~^^!

* * *

**The Greatest Love**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy the Story ^^**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

_Jika ada yang mengatakan padamu bahwa seseorang yang kau cintai mampu menjadi jantung bagi kehidupanmu, percayalah, itu hanya kelakar tak beralasan._

_Jantung tetaplah jantung, benda berbentuk menyerupai oval yang tersembunyi di bawah dada, mempunyai empat katup dan berdetak setiap detik._

_Jika memang ada yang bersedia memberikan jantungnya untukku…_

_Bawa dia padaku._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Hey Kyungsoo!"

"YA!"

"Opps! Maaf."

Kyungsoo terperanjat dari lamunannya, nafasnya kini tak beraturan dan dadanya bergerak naik turun tidak stabil.

"Omo! Kyungie, tidak, kumohon." Baekhyun terlihat gelagapan dengan akibat yang telah ditimbulkan oleh tingkahnya sendiri.

"B–baek …obatku, bawa kemari obatku, ce–phat!"

Baekhyun segera berlari ke arah loker yang berjarak beberapa meter dar meja kasir, dengan cepat tangannya membuka loker Kyungsoo, meraih tas ranselnya dan merogohnya kasar. Lama mencari namun ia tak menemukan apa yang dicari, tanpa pikir panjang Baekhyun segera membalik ransel hitam itu dan menumpahkan semua isinya di lantai.

PRAK

"Kutemukan!"

Baekhyun segera berlari lagi setelah memungut benda yang sedari tadi ia cari.

Kyungsoo menunduk dengan sebelah tangan yang terlihat sedang menekan dada kanannya dengan kuat, sedang yang lain terkepal di atas paha, bibir bawahnya digigit dan Baekhyun tak bisa mengabaikan wajah pucat Kyungsoo saat ini.

"Ini obatmu, Ya Tuhan, maafkan aku Kyungie…"

Kyungsoo segera membuka tutup botolnya dan mengambil salah satu pil yang terjatuh di telapak tangannya, memasukkannya ke dalam mulut, mengunyah sebentar lalu terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Perlu ku ambilkan minum, Kyung?" Wajah Baekhyun terlihat amat sangat khawatir.

"Tidak perlu Baek, ini tablet sublingual, kinerjanya akan lebih cepat jika aku menaruhnya di bawah lidah."

"Maafkan aku, aku…aku…hanya bermaksud mengagetkanmu." Baekhyun menunduk lesu.

"Tidak apa–apa, kurasa aku akan membaik sebentar lagi."

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau selalu menghindariku?"

"Karena kau menyebalkan, Jongin!"

"Hey, aku tidak tahu jika kejadian di café berminggu–minggu yang lalu itu akan membuatmu begitu membenciku." Jongin terus mengikuti kemana Kyungsoo pergi.

Kyungsoo sama sekali tak menghiraukan Jongin yang terus menerus mengekorinya sejak tadi, ia hanya ingin menghindar.

"Do Kyungsoo aku sedang berbicara kepadamu."

Tepat di pintu perpustakaan Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berbalik dan mulai memberanikan diri untuk bertatap muka dengan Jongin.

"Apa?"

"Kau yang apa?"

"Katakan secepatnya, aku akan mengerjakan tugasku di dalam." Kyungsoo menunjuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Kenapa kau selalu menghindariku akhir–akhir ini?" Jongin memandang dengan tatapan menuntut.

"Karena kau menyebalkan."

"_Kau hanya akan membuat jantungku berdetak tidak normal Jongin, kau memperberat kerja katup jantung mekanik-ku."_

"Apa? Bahkan kau tidak lagi mempersalahkan kejadian di café setelah kejadian tempo ha–" Jongin menunjukkan mimik muka tak terima atas jawaban yang Kyungsoo berikan.

"Cukup. Kau menyebalkan dan aku membencimu."

"_Kau membuatku harus meminum obat dengan dosis ganda jika terus menerus berdekatan denganmu, Jongin."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Umma!"

"Kyungs–hiks–Kyungsoo, sudah pulang nak?"

"Mereka melakukannya lagi? Benar-benar keterlaluan."

Kyungsoo menemukan ibunya menangis tersedu di salah satu sudut rumah sewaan mereka yang kecil.

"Sudahlah nak…Umma tidak apa-apa."

"Bahkan kejadian ini sudah berlalu 10 tahun yang lalu, bisakah mereka berhenti mencemooh kita?" Kyungsoo terlihat berapi-api.

"Jangan terlalu esmosi sayang, ingat jantungmu sayang."

"Appa yang melakukan kesalahan, Appa yang telah merampok dan membunuh orang, tidak sepantasnya mereka melimpahkan dendam itu pada kita!"

"Kyungsoo! Berhenti berbicara buruk tentang ayahmu!"

**TBC or FIN?**

* * *

Yehehehehehehe ~~

Gimana? Dilanjut gak ini?

Bagi yang review makasih sebelumnya ya XD

* * *

**Mind to REVIEW?**


End file.
